


The Doll Maker

by BlackFeather45



Series: Detective AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Antique, Buzzfeed, Crime, Death, Detective AU, Dolls, Huge Disclaimer, M/M, Richard MOntanari, The Doll Maker, Violence, hate/love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: The man took his time with each doll. Treating them like a guest. The guests slept mostly when they were brought in. The tea had this effect. Making them sleep and stay calm, giving the man time to study them and take in the details. The dolls should look exactly like them. No detail should be missed. Nothing should be missed





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer is in the text in the beginning. (Thick letters)

**This story is based on and inspired by the book “The Doll Maker” by Richard Montanari. He is a wonderful author and one I look up to. I read his book about two years ago, but as I kept watching the Buzzfeed show “Unsolved”, it popped back in my mind. This fanfiction is only inspired by his story, so you don’t have to read it to actually understand this fanfiction.**  
**As the title already reveals, it is about a dollmaker. I won’t give away more, since it is a really interesting book. Just so you understand: My story is only inspired by his book. I did not try to put the characters in the book or replace them. I’m just using his idea. This is also where I want to mention a huge disclaimer: The characters are not mine, since they are real people. I only made them out of character, since they wouldn’t fit in as they are now. This whole thing is basically an AU, so the characters don’t behave as they do in real life. Also a disclaimer about the plot once again: I was inspired by the book “The Doll Maker”. This fanfiction is not the same, compared to my other one “The Evil Games”, where I just rewrote the Hunger Games with the characters of the video game “The Evil Within”. This fanfiction is complete fiction, it may contain some brutal scenes, but I will make sure to warn you in the notes before. I just wanted to make this clear before you can read my work. So without any more words, here it is:**

 

* * *

 

_The man left the kid sleeping in one of the guest rooms and walked over to the dining room, where Mrs Rubin was preparing a new dress for the new doll she was making._  
_She was always so occupied with her work, that she often didn’t notice it when Shane was watching her._  
_“Is this going to be a green dress today?” Shane asked, his voice was calm and low._

_“Oh, Mister Madej, I haven’t seen you there” Sara hummed and looked up with a soft smile._  
_“I was thinking about one of the dresses that Marie Antoinette wears on one of her many paintings, but the colour won’t match our guests hair. So it’s green. I think it will go perfectly with her soft orange hair” She added and went back to work as Shane nodded._  
_“I will make some tea” He informed  her as he noticed that her cup was already empty and headed over to the kitchen with the little tray._

 

* * *

 

“Another missing child!” Helen nearly yelled as she passed her partners office.  
He took it as a sign to get his stuff and follow her to wherever she was going. This was normally the right thing to do and this time it was also one of those times.  
She walked over to a room, their chiefs room and waited for him inside.  
Quinta just put her phone down as Bergara closed the door of her office.

  
“Just got a call from the chief officer downstairs in the police station. You have to help them find a missing child. Probably kidnapping, that’s what they say, but you know that we start from the beginning and don’t take anything for granted. She might have also just run away. Get downstairs and get your hands on the already existing information. They are waiting for you two. If it gets worse, you know the protocol. Tell me and you will get a team, etc. And don’t forget about the mole” She informed them and the two detectives nodded and headed outside again.

  
“Finally a new caseeeee” Helen hummed in the same time as Ryan closed the door.  
“There was a kid abducted and you are happy about it?” Ryan asked worried about Helen’s mental health.  
“Well, it is way more interesting than helping out with the paperwork in the office or help the officers with the drug kids downstairs” She said with a roll of her eyes.

  
Ryan sighed as he caught himself mentally agreeing with her statement. She was right. The past days in the office had been maddening. Steven had been ringing them up every second to interrogate some kids or write some reports on those. It had been so boring. All that paper work.  
He was an investigator, damn it, and not a bureau guy.

 

 

The two detectives headed downstairs to meet up with the police officers in training, known as Steven Lim and Andrew Ilnyckyj.  
“Long time no see, people” Steven said with a grin and Ryan nearly tacked that guy just to strangle him.  
He had been down here around twelve times over the past three days, which normally was not the case.  
He didn’t even came down to this floor that often in a week, but recently there were many cops calling in sick or are away on vacation. Something was happening and it was unnerving his division.  
**Missing Person Unit.**  
The LAPD used to have only an Adult Missing Persons Unit, but over the span of the last couple of years, many children got missing due to conflicts with drugs or human trafficking. It had been unusual for this to happen in LA, but the world got darker every day, it had been only a matter of time that such business would also reach the east coast.

 

“Shut up, Lim” Ryan hissed at the officer who just grinned at the detective.  
“Here ya go. We have talked with her parents already, but if you don’t trust us, they offered to stay and wait for the two to repeat their problem” Ilnyckyj said as he gave Helen the file.  
It contained the girls photo and a written version of all the information that the parents had told the two officers.  
Ryan looked up from the file and looked at Helen and back at Steven and Andrew, remembering the mole.  
“Good that you did. We will have a word with them too” Ryan said with a small smile and the two officers nodded and leaded the two detectives to the room where the parents were waiting for the two detectives.

 

After a really brutal case that had involved a huge part of the police department that was now taking off, many lead officers and detectives started to notice problems in the case.  
Ryan had been one of them. There had been files disappearing or when they reached some places, the gangs were already waiting for them. It had been a gang drug related case. People had gone missing, died, murdered. The gang had had a wide range, many officers were working undercover, Helen had been one of them and Ryan got undercover a few times, but not all the time, unlike Helen.  
They had put the gang behind bars in the end. Every single one of them. After two years of crime, investigations, undercover work, they had finally managed to put them all behind bars.

That was also when the stuff had gone missing or reports had been counterfeit. Bullets had gone missing that had been definitely been bagged up, evidence was thrown away. Months had passed since that case, but everyone was certain that the mole had remained in the building.

 

“Thanks for waiting for us. I am detective Bergara and this is my partner detective Pan. We are detectives in the Missing Person Unit and we had been informed that your daughter had gone missing. Wha-“ Ryan was instantly interrupted by the mother of the girl.

“She isn’t missing” She had been kidnapped! She is such a good girl, she would never run away, she has no reason to. We are good parents” She claimed, her eyes filled with horror and anger.

“It’s okay, honey” Her husband whispered and wrapped his arm around her and held her close.  
“We will answer any question you have for us” The man said, his gaze back on the two detectives.

“Well then. What makes you think she was abducted and didn’t just run away?” Ryan started and gave them some time for the response.

“She didn’t come back from school. We didn’t had a fight or anything and she had just texted me that she was on her way home. Would a kid do that when they are about to run away?” The mother asked and sat up straight, glaring at the male detective.

“Right. Sorry about my question earlier. We just have to go through all options” Ryan said, but it didn’t seem to calm the woman down.  
He didn’t blame her. It was her child who was gone. Her own flesh and blood.

“How long is she missing?”

“She didn’t come from school yesterday. We have waited the 24 hours that you are supposed to wait”

“Did you notice something different about her over the past few days? Her behaviour, her dressing style, anything?” Helen asked as she was writing down something.

“No. She seemed to be the same. I work at home, so I see her all the time when she is home and she didn’t act different” The woman said and the detectives nodded.

“Problems in school? Bullying? No Friends?” Ryan asked and the parents instantly shook their heads.

“Everyone liked her. She is a good girl” The father said and Ryan nodded at the information.

“Was anyone visiting you the past days? A relative with a friend? Someone suspicious walking past the house more than it seemed to be appropriate? Any new neighbours? Any enemies at work?” Ryan asked and the parents shook their heads again.

“Thank you for your time. A last question before we will start with the search, do you maybe have the numbers to some of her friends?” Ryan asked and the woman got out her phone and gave Helen the phone numbers of the mothers of her three best friends.  
“Thank you. That will be it. We will find your daughter as soon as possible” Ryan said and they lead the couple out of the room and Lim and Ilnyckyj brought them outside.

“This is so strange. There are no obvious reasons for the girl to run away, but there are also no suspicious details that would lead to a kidnapping” Ryan sighed as he watched the couple walk out of the building.

“Maybe there is domestic violence involved?” Helen said and turned around, walking over to the staircase, Ryan following her shortly.

“The father didn’t look like the type of guy that settles things peacefully. Did you got their names and the phone numbers of them too?” Ryan asked and Helen nodded.

“We should check out her friends. Maybe there is some domestic violence involved and she is hiding at their place. Or maybe at the place of a potential boyfriend” Helen said with a small smirk and Ryan rolled his eyes.  
Helen was a fan of hopeless romance, which is sometimes unnerving, when you are single and she organizes dates all around you without your permission.

She was a good friend and good detective but this aspect was so annoying.

The two detectives got back on their floor and got to work. Finding out the friends’ addresses and instantly heading out to interrogate them, after getting the green light from Quinta that the case was theirs.

Ryan shared Helens view now. He really hoped it was something more than just a girl running away, or the paper work they had afterwards would be for nothing and he would probably just kill Lim for calling him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Sorry

_Miss Rubin finished the dress in the evening and the smaller replica of it was also done in the span of a few hours._  
_Their guest was still fast asleep in the guest room, which didn’t bother the pair._  
_“Do you think that the dose might be too high for her?” Miss Rubin asked as she walked up to her dear friend._  
_“She is still breathing. I think she is fine” Shane whispered._  
_They were in his working room downstairs in the basement._

_The room was illuminated by the lights on the ceiling. They shone down on him and his work. The walls of the basement were covered with shelves filled with dolls. Antique ones and the ones Mister Shane Madej had created._

_He was very proud of every one of them. They were all dressed in various clothing, that Miss Sara Rubin had created._

_Their work would soon find appreciation of a certain audience. It had to._

* * *

 

 

Ryan and Helen left the last house. Nothing. Literally nothing.  
Jessica was a wonderful friend, she always did her homework, she was the head cheerleader at their highschool and she was just “Sooooo pretty and nice”.

He hated highschool girls.

He hated highschoolers in general.

“So, she was probably kidnapped? Maybe? No signs of domestic violence, nothing that her best friends know of” Helen said and Ryan sighed and got in his car, Helen got in on the passenger’s side.

“Maybe it was a random kidnapping? She could have fallen victim to those traffickers” Ryan suspected and got the engine running.

“I fucking hate those cases. They are so stressful. If she did fall victim to them, how much time do we have left? She stays in the state for what? Two days? We have already lost a whole day because of the protocols” Helen groaned and leaned back in her seat.

“We just have to recreate her day. Let’s follow the route the girls gave us, which she usually takes to get home. Maybe we will find something there. Ring Curly about the CCTV on that route. Maybe we have something on them” Ryan said as he drove over to Angels High, one of the best highschools in LA.

 

They soon arrived there and Ryan nearly drove over some of those kids.  
“Watch out old man!” One of them yelled at him and hit the bonnet of the car.  
Ryan cursed under his breath, ready to jump out and just get the kid in cuffs, but Helen held him back.  
“Calm down. Those are just walking hormones, ready to start a fight at any given moment” She said as she pushed him back in the seat, still talking with Curly about the footage on the phone.

Curly was the lead technician at the station. Curly Velasquez. He had started in the cantina a few years ago and was now the lead technician in their department. Getting footage from some CCTV’s was nothing for him. It was like picking up trash. Easy as pie. The man was capable of way more than this.

 

“Let’s just walk down the route and head back to the station, we have no time to loose” Helen said as she got out of the car as soon as Ryan parked it.  
She had Curly still on the line, who had most of the CCTV on his screen. He didn’t got all the footage of each camera on the route, since many of them were private. They first had to ask the owner of those cameras, which always end up in a “Go fuck yourself”-argumentation. They could also get a warrant, but this would take in too much time, even though they have already filed out the forms for it and send it in, awaiting a response.

In the meantime, they decided to just walk down the route that Jessica took home every day.

They walked off the schoolgrounds and into the city.  
Helen talking with Curly, asking him if he could see her on cameras. They just checked if they  had the right ones, while one of Velasquez’s workers was going over the footage of the day before in the same order as the two detectives were walking the route.

It would have been easier if the two detectives had headed back to the station and just watched the footage with Curly, but since they didn’t have enough time and the highschool was on the other end of the city than the police station, it was quicker this way.

“Stop!” Helen suddenly called out as Curly told her to.  
Ryan stopped walking and looked around, searching for the cameras. He spotted them soon.  
There were three above a small convenience store on the corner and another one on the block across of it.

“A man is talking to her. He has a black jacket on and a hat. Ew….. I think it’s a fedora” Curly told Helen, who grinned.  
She had put Curly on speaker, so that the other detective could also hear the technician.

“She doesn’t look scared or anything. She is even smiling, like if the guy had just asked her for the way to the next bus stop” Curly said and groaned.  
“Didn’t her parents told her not to talk to strangers?” He added and then stayed silent.

The detectives didn’t move for like two minutes and were about to call out Curly on any type of bullshit as the technician spoke up again.

“They are moving. Just down the route you described to us” Curly said and the two detectives went back in motion.

Ryan didn’t say anything over the whole time. He felt sick. Why did she trust a guy so easily? But this wasn’t the worst part! Oh no. He hadn’t believed the parents in the first place and this made them loose even more time. He kind of hoped that the guy wasn’t a human trafficker and had just…. It didn’t matter. He just hoped he had more time to find her.

“They are getting in a car. The license plate is visible. I will screenshot it and write it down for you guys” Curly said and Ryan sighed.

Human trafficker normally didn’t work alone, since their victim could act up. But the concern was still there. He could still be one of them. A rookie. Ryan decided not to be relieved about the situation. There was no reason to be. She was gone.

“Get back to your car and just follow the route… fuck…” Curly broke up as the two detectives were on their way back to the car.

“What is it?” Ryan asked and Helen took him off speaker and put the phone back to her ear as they walked back to the highschool.

“He is on private grounds. I will try to find him while you drive back here, but I don’t have any CCTV footage over a certain area. Just come down here when you get to the station” Curly informed Helen and hung up.

“What was the matter?” The male detective finally spoke up and Helen shook her head.

“Private grounds. But he is trying to find him again”

Ryan nodded and started the engine. He cursed himself for hoping that this case would get interesting. He hated human trafficking.  
He would also need a bigger team.

“You are heading to Curly and I will have a talk with Quinta. Maybe we can get more people on the case” Ryan said and Helen nodded as Ryan pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the street.

This case didn’t look good.

Who was that guy?

Why did she just walk off with him?

Did she knew him?

They had to contact the parents again. They had to know who he is!


	3. Chapter 3

_“Mister Madej?” Shane looked up from his work as he heard the soft voice of their guest calling out his name._  
_He got up and put the doll on the desk and headed upstairs._  
_“Yes, darling?” Shane asked the girl as he found her, standing in the door of her room._

_She eyed him with hungry eyes as she approached him. It wasn’t something new for the doll maker to see that expression on a teenagers face._

_“Where am I?” She asked finally as she snapped out of her thoughts._  
_“You are at my place, remember? We had some tea and you suddenly blacked out. Must be the heat. Those last summer days tend to get the hottest over the past few years” He said with a soft smile._  
_“Do you want something to drink? It will maybe help you wake up” Shane added softly as he noticed her tired gaze._

 _“That would be lovely” She hummed and Shane nodded, showing her to follow him._  
_They walked over to the kitchen and the man put up the kettle with some fresh water and let it boil._  
_He turned around to his guest to ask her for her tea preference, only to see her leaning against the counter with a small smirk._

 _“Do you have a girlfriend, Mister Madej?” She asked with a animalistic smirk, her eyes on his chest._  
_As he had followed her gaze, he had remembered that he had opened the first few buttons on the top as he had been working. Even if the basement was a cool place, even in the summer, it sometimes got warm down there when he was working._

 _He had also taken off his jacket, obviously, to not get it dirty. His suspenders tugging a bit on his unbuttoned shirt, revealing the skin._  
_Sometimes it was enough for a drugged teenager to go crazy._

 _“I don’t, why are you asking, Miss?” Shane asked as he turned back around and decided to make the same tea he had made as she had arrived._  
_Sara had actually prepared it, but she had told him before which it had been._

 _“You don’t take the guy from another girl away, girl code” She said and he heard the chair, she had been sitting on, scratch over the ground._  
_Sara would kill her instantly if she have had heard it. He just hoped she didn’t._

_He heard her walk closer as he added the special mixture to the tea. He had to handle her quickly._

_Mister Madej tensed up as she touched his hair._  
_“It’s just as soft as it looks like” She whispered and suddenly there was a dull sound and someone fell to the ground._

 _“Miss Jessica?” Shane asked as he turned around and lowered his gaze, finding the girl on the ground._  
_“Don’t let people touch you without my permission” Sara hissed, a metal pipe in her hands._  
_She instantly let it fall to the ground as their gazes connected and covered her hands up to her face, covering her lips, that opened in a gasp._

 _“I’m so sorry for saying that” She whispered, her eyes getting a bit watery._  
_“It’s okay” Shane whispered and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close._  
_“At least there is no necessarity for the tea anymore” He added after she had calmed down soon._  
_It made her giggle softly and hug him back._

_“Let’s get back to work, Mister Madej. Tea time starts soon”_

 

* * *

 

 

It was late afternoon the day after Jessica Fate had been kidnapped. Still the same day that her parents had reported her vanishing.

Helen had moved to the basement, where the technicians had their rooms and Ryan had taken the stairs up to meet up with the chief, Quinta Brunson.  
He told her everything they found out and asked her for a team. Since he was suspecting it to be a human trafficking case, he wanted as many people on it as possible.

“Of course. Take everything you need. Everyone who is not on a case is yours” Quinta said instantly as he was done presenting his case.  
Brunson wasn’t a fan of theories. She wanted proof. Normally she would have kicked Ryan out of her office if he had come around with a theory, but if the theory was human trafficking and if many signs showed that it was a high chance that it was the case, she always provided everything needed.

No one knew why she reacted like this when it came to human traffic and no one dared to ask.

 

Ryan thanked her and headed back out of the office and put up a team of people in only a few seconds.

“Human trafficking! Who is helping out?” That was what he had yelled in the room and instantly five detectives had walked up to him and offered to help.

Jen Ruggirello, Freddie Ransome, Eugene Yang, Ned Fulmer and Devin Llyte.

They were all huge numbers in the LAPD and Ryan was certain that with this team, they would find the girl in a few hours. She might be home by tomorrow.

They headed downstairs to the tech rooms where Curly and Helen were practically dancing as they walked in.

“We found his car! The owner is Brent Bennett” Helen hummed and walked up to Ryan, holding up a picture of the guy.  
“Should we head out, like right now?” She asked with a smirk and Ryan nodded, getting out his keys and headed back upstairs, leaving the others behind.

  
It couldn’t be that easy, could it?

 

They soon arrived at the guys house, the car standing outside. It was the same car. Helen asured.

They got out of Ryan’s car and headed up the small stairs of the building. The guys apartment was downtown. The detective could feel his blood pressure rising. Why didn’t she try to flee? Did any neighbours see them and not report it?

Helen rung the bell and waited for a response. They had a warrant if the guy wasn’t cooperating. Which Ryan didn’t even care. He would just show the guy the warrant and get inside, Helen could deal with the guy.

“Yes? Who is there?” Brent asked through a little speaker.  
“Police, open up please. We have a warrant” Helen said, watching her partner, while listening closely.  
She had amazing hearing, so if the guy would try to escape through the back, she would probably hear him.

“Sure” He murmured and the intercom was off again.

There were footsteps heard inside and the door soon opened.

“How may I-“ He was cut off by Ryan who showed the man the warrant and walked inside and headed upstairs.  
He soon found the man’s apartment and got inside, going through every room, looking for the girl.

“Jessica!” Ryan called out.

“Jessica Fate!? Here is the police. I am here to help you” Ryan called out again, searching for any hidden rooms.

“Ryan!” Helen yelled as she got in the apartment and followed her partner.

“Ryan! Stop!” She yelled again and he did and glared at her.

“She isn’t here!” Ryan hissed and Helen nodded.

“Yeah. The guy just told me that he had been working yesterday the whole day. He also told me that his car had been stolen the day before. He didn’t report it or else the insurance would have charged him” Helen explained and Ryan groaned.

“Fucking… hell” He hissed and walked out of the apartment, passing Helen and the guy, glaring at him and headed downstairs and in his car.

Brent. What a name. Brent Bennett. Stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

_Mr Madej brought their guest back in the guest room and under the blanket of the soft bed. Sara had taken care of the guests wound on the back of her head. She was still alive. Not that it mattered._

_Shane was back in the basement and working on the doll. He was nearly done. The only thing that was missing was her hair._

 

* * *

 

The detectives were back at the station and working together. They got the footage and had the parents back in, who were being interrogated by Devin and Helen.  
Ryan trust Helen with his life. He would do the same with Devin, but since there was a mole, he decided to not leave the woman alone in that interrogation room.

He himself was working with Jen and Freddie. They were looking up old cases of human trafficking and checking through the newest cases. Trying to find someone that had at least the same height as the guy. Just trying to find a clue.

The two guys were driving around LA and looking for her. Well actually for a body.

Ryan wasn’t sure anymore if he would be more happy if they found a body or not. He didn’t wished either of those fates to that girl.

Curly was still downstairs and trying to make out through CCTV where the guy had vanished to with the girl.

They had no more clues. Nothing. The guy was a dead end. The car also. So was Brent.  
They had nothing. Literally nothing.

Detective Bergara groaned and leaned back, rubbing his eyes.  
“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…. Fuck” He whispered, cursing himself.

He would disappoint the parents and their girl might be gone in just a few hours. They were screwed.

He hated human trafficking. No success most of the times and the paper work was annoying. In addition a young girl will be used for the pleasures of old greasy man. YUCK!

“Come on dude. Maybe she was just kidnapped. This still happens” Jen said, trying to cheer up her co-worker, with no success.

“Then why hadn’t that dude called in and wanted some money as a deal? Why did he kidnap her?” Ryan sighed, trying to stay calm and not explode on his co-worker, who he called his friend.

Jen held her hands up in defence and went back to work.

“Sorry, I’m just…. So tired. Human trafficking is so … disgusting” He whispered the last part.

It was such a dirty business. Selling young women, children to some fat rich guy who wants to fuck everything or make those people do other shit for him. Instead of investing that money in the world they use it for their pleasures. Another proper examples how money could fuck you up.

* * *

 

 

Ryan had sent his co-workers home after they had no further clues and after the two guys hadn’t found a body. But he himself had decided to stay at the station, in case something happened. In case she had freed herself and was on her way to the police station. In case something. Just in case.

The detective spent the whole night by his desk, looking through some files, keeping himself occupied so that he wouldn’t fall asleep.

He jerked up as his phone started to ring around four in the morning. Was it one of the other detectives? Did they found something or came up with something that might help the case.

“LAPD, Missing People Unit, Detective Bergara speaking”

“Hello? Yes…. There is a body … in the metro”

Ryan could hear the panic attack rising in the woman. Her voice was shaking and he could hear her pant as she was holding the phone close to her face.

“Can you tell me which one, I will send someone over there” He said and got a piece of paper and a pen.

How did she even get her fingers on his number? Yes it was his stationary phone of the police station, but you couldn’t just call 911 and be directed to him. His desk phone had a special number which he gave out to important people that were tied to cases. Parents. Suspects. Whatever

The woman told him the address and he told her to wait for the police to arrive. She had agreed and hung up instantly after Ryan told her that.

He got up and rushed downstairs, Lim and Ilnicky already waiting and a few others. Ryan gave them a short nod and they headed out. He texted Helen on his way out, sending her the address and telling her to meet him there and rung her, just to make sure that she was awake.

He felt sick. His gut was killing him, making him have a really bad feeling about the whole thing.

He arrived at the scene a bit later than the police officers. He couldn’t get out of his car as he arrived there. His feeling had never betrayed him before, and it certainly won’t do it now.

Ryan had his eyes fixed on the stairs of the abandoned metro. The lights of his car shining at them. Police officers were running around, marking the place. A woman was standing near the stairs, wrapped in a blanket and shaking a bit, in shock.

And detective Bergara was just sitting there in his car. Couldn’t move. He felt so sick.

“Ryan!?” He jumped as his co-worker startled him by knocking on his window.

He instantly killed the engine and looked up at Helen, coaxing a small smile on his face and getting out of the car.

“I was waiting for you” He lied and locked up his car.

“You didn’t tell me more. What happened?” She asked and the male detective just shook his head.

“A body. I don’t know more”

“You didn’t have a look yet?”

“No.” He said and didn’t even look at her.

They passed the woman and walked down the stairs. The station looked like shit. Trash was laying everywhere. It hadn’t been cleaned over the past something months. There were rats scattering around the place and it smelled like shit down there.

The place was completely dirty, except for one place. A spotlight was shining on a really disturbing scene.

One of the few benches that were down there was painted in a pastel green and on it was a girl in a green dress, something from the medieval timeline. The girl had soft orange hair, curled up in soft locks. Her eyes and lips were done in a very professional way and her face was powdered and cheeks blushed. She looked like a doll. Her hands were folded in her lap and she looked like she was sleeping.

“Call…. Call in the Major Crime Unit. Tell them we have a body. The coroner is probably on his way” He whispered and walked away, let the officers do their work.  
Marking up the place, making photos, taking in some evidence. Ryan forbid them to touch the body till the coroner arrived.

“Ryan! Wait!” It was the first time that Helen had spoken up since they had walked down the stairs.

The detective stopped on the stairs and turned around. His expression was blank as he eyed his partner. He felt sick. He felt like he would throw up any given second.

“Isn’t it….. this is Jessica Fate, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

_The doll maker watched the scene from afar._

_More police officers arrived on scene. A truck arrived, must be the coroners. The detective still hasn't made his way out of the station._

_Detective Ryan Bergara. The lead detective on his case. Mister Madej smirked as he saw the man rush up the stairs and disappear in the bushes to get it the remaining food that had been in his stomach._

_Poor thing. He certainly didn’t know what was yet to come._

 

 

_This was only the beginning._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am updating variously. I just really like this story and I want you all to read it. I really like writing it :)

Ryan was back at the station. He was sitting by his desk, his coffee had went from hot to lukewarm, untouched.  
It was six in the morning, the same day as they had found the body. Lim had questioned the woman by the station and they had her number if they needed more information from her.

The parents of Jessica were in and told the news by Helen. The coroner had examined the body. Death by poison. There had been also another injury on her head, where she had been hit. It hadn’t had done much damage, but it showed that her kidnapper was capable of more than just abducting people.

They hadn’t found any fingerprints that could lead to somewhere. But there had been something that was now laying on the detectives desk. A piece of evidence that the detective wasn’t fond of and disturbed him. Even more than the dead body of the girl.

They had found a letter underneath the bench.

A letter addressed to “Detective Ryan Bergara”.

To _him_.

Helen had opened it on scene and no one had understood what it meant and what the hell was going on. Not even the detective in charge.

“Invitation”

That had been all. It had been written in a neatly handwriting. They had instantly send it over to forensics. Kristen should find out what paper that was, the ink, maybe she would find some fingerprints. Anything.

Kristin Chirico was a mess. Her workspace looked like total warzone, but she was efficient. Did her work on time and always found something that could help the case. She was a literal angel. A messy angel. But still.

“Ryan?” Devin asked as she passed his desk and stopped as she saw the expression on the lead detectives face.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

He didn’t answer and just lowered his gaze. He stayed like this for a few seconds before he sighed and sat up in his chair.

“Yeah.. I’m good. Anything new on the case?” He asked and took a sip of his drink, holding himself back to make a face.

It was cold.

“Nope. Kristin is still running some tests on her machines, determining the poison and stuff. It will take a while. Well the coroner had found out that she had been hit with a metal pipe, but I don’t know how this might help us” She said with a small shrug.

Ryan nodded and went back on the case.

“I will head out. Take in the place once again. Maybe we have missed something” He said and Devin nodded and left him alone once again.

He took his badge and gun and headed out, driving over to the abandoned place.

The woman had been here, out for a jog. It had disturbed him that she had been out so early, but Devin had said it wasn’t unusual and that she sometimes did it too, when there were no huge cases.

 

* * *

 

 

The detective soon arrived and got out of his car, taking in the scene. It was a station uptown. There weren’t many buildings and there was an old empty factory standing nearby. The times had changed so much. LA used to be all sunshines and beaches. But now it also had some factories in the uptown area and the crimes were getting worse. The world was getting darker. Really  quickly.

Ryan sighed and walked downstairs and over to the place where the girl had been displayed the night. The coroner had said that she had been dead for about one hour. The killer had been probably still around which unnerved Ryan. That person had been watching them. Had been watching _him._

He held the ‘invitation’ in his hands as he studied the place. Well actually he was holding a copy of it, since Devin had taken the original down to Kristin after their little talk.

“Fuck you, whoever you are. I will bring you down for what you did to that girl” He whispered to himself and got back out.

He suddenly stopped as he reached the top of the stairs and looked around. He felt like someone was watching him. Not only now but the whole time.

Was it that guy? Was it the killer? That fucking bastard.

Ryan scanned the area, trying to find the source of his feeling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Mr Madej was standing in an empty apartment near the metro station and watching the detective from the shadows._  
_It seemed like the man was following his invitation._

_He wondered if the man remembered him. Their time together. Their promises._

_That time when Ryan still had been an officer in training. Their time on Ryan’s first case._

_Madej had spent all that time studying the man. Studying his behaviour, his manners. Everything._  
_But then his past had found him and he had to leave._

_Rubin. He had since stayed with her. His partner._

 

 

* * *

 

Ryan headed back to the station after some time, still feeling uneasy.

The police station was buzzing as he arrived and he had a hard time holding his coffee back that he had just drunk a few minutes ago, making sure that it would stay in his stomach.

Two more kids had been abducted and Curly finally had a photo of the suspect.

“A woman?” Ryan asked, his brain was completely empty.

Why a woman? Who was she? Did they work together? Did she work with the guy? Was it still the same case?

“She had talked with the twin boys, before leading them to a car. I had already checked it, it had been stolen yesterday in the afternoon from a lawyer just a few blocks away from that Bennett guy” Curly said and showed Ryan the picture of the woman.

They had a clear shot of the woman’s face and Kristin was already running a face recognition program over it.

This was it! They finally had something.

She had thick eyebrows and a cute face. She was smiling innocently at the two teenagers. Her curly brown hair was hugging her face. Making her look even more cute. No wonder that the boys had followed her.

She looked like she was in their age. Maybe a high schooler in their last year or a college student in their first or second semester. She was cute, innocent and really pretty.  
Those hormones probably had kicked in. They probably haven’t sensed the danger as they had seen her. And this might happen to many more children.

“We need to give out a press conference” He said instantly and Curly smiled.

“You are back” He hummed and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“You have been acting so strange since you came back from the metro station, but now you are back on track” Curly explained himself shortly and walked away with a smile on his face.

Back on track! Right.

Detective Bergara got over to his desk and wrote a few e-mails, announcing a press conference in two hours at the police station.

He wrote the report and put it in the file about the girl, Jessica Fate.

Ryan leaned back as he was done and looked at the lines. The parents would never hear her laugh again. See her smile. Wake her up when she was running late for school. Eat breakfast with her. Play board-games. They would never have their daughter again and Ryan had to make sure that no more parents had to go through something like this. Not because of that sick psycho .

He should get a psychologist on this case. No normal killer would set up such a scene after killing someone. This was a well organized murder and they had to find out what the man’s goal was. Or what the couple’s goal was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last day I will update a chapter. I will be gone for a week.  
> I will update as soon as I return and then I will update the remaining chapters on the following days. One chapter a day.  
> Please stay patient c:

_Mister Madej was already downstairs and preparing the third doll. The second was already finished and was awaiting its clothing from Miss Rubin. Shane didn’t press on it, since she had to take care of their guests this time._

_Those were her guests, but he would help out if she needed his help. Just like she had helped him with Miss Fate, who had made the mistake to get a bit too close to the man._

_“Mister Madej?” Shane looked up as he heard the soft voice of his doll coming from up the stairs._

_“Yes, Miss?”_

_“Can you help me with the tea? You can make it better than me. I don’t want our guests to get sick of the special herbs if I don’t put the right amount in” She said and Mister Madej smiled at her and nodded._

_“Of course”_

_He headed upstairs and walked to the kitchen with her following him._

_“You did a great job with cleaning the kitchen” He said as he passed the spot that had been stained with Miss Fate’s blood just a couple of hours before._

_“I tend to do so” She hummed and watched the man as he prepared two cups of tea._

_He opened the little box that was positioned on the top shelves of the cupboard and put a small amount of the drugs in each of the cups._

_“You always do it better than me” She hummed and Madej smiled._

_“I tend to do so”_

 

* * *

 

 

 

They had more leads now. More than they have had by Jessica’s case. The press conference had been alright. The people of LA were now warned. The kids would be saver now, hopefully.

They knew that those were not human traffickers, just plain killers with an art complex.

Ryan let Curly run the CCTV footage of every camera available. They had even gotten a warrant this time for those private cameras. They now had all the eyes that were available in LA.

Kristin hadn’t found anything on the invitation, but had found out the ink. It was a pricy ink. Shipped over from the UK. Ryan had instantly set Jen on finding out who were the 30 people who had bought it over the past year.

Freddie was out with Ned, interrogating the lawyer, whose car had been stolen and used for the kidnapping.

Helen and Devin were interrogating the parents of the twin brothers.

The station was buzzing. Everyone was on the case. If not fully, then they were still looking out for those two.

“Ryan, do you have some time?” Ryan looked up a bit startled and nodded as the chief, detective Brunson was standing in front of him.

He got up and followed her to her office and sat down as she asked him to.

“How do you feel? I know that the case is not a good one to come back to work to, especially after the drug gang case. I just want to make sure that it isn’t nagging on you” Quinta said, concern painting her face.

“I’m good. Was this the only thing you called me in for? You know, Helen might be worse in this. She had been in the drug case far longer than I have been” He said and studied his employer.

“I have already talked with Helen and she told me to keep a close eye on you” She said and smiled softly.

“You can go now. Kick some ass and bring those two down” She said and Ryan left with a small smile.

Quinta was a good person. She was terrifying sometimes when she had her poker face on, but either way she was still a good detective.

Ryan nearly collided with Eugene as he left the chief’s office.

“Bad news” The man said and Ryan felt his blood run cold.

“There was no match with the woman’s face. We are back at zero” Eugene said and Ryan sighed.

“No. Not really, we have still more than we have had before. We know that it is a couple and that they lure in kids. We know that they are probably working together and we also know that the woman had never been involved in crime before. We have more stuff than we have had by Jessica’s case. We are more prepared and we know that we are working against murderers and not human trafficker” Ryan said and Eugene nodded and left him again, getting back to work.

Ryan wasn’t left alone for a long time, as Curly tapped on the man’s shoulder and grinning brightly at him as he looked in his face.

“I have an address. The CCTV had showed her walking in a house with the two boys uptown. We are sending officers down there. We have them, Ryan!” Curly hummed.

The detective studied the man’s face. He felt a huge rush of relief followed by a crashing wave of guilt and sadness. They should have get a warrant for Jessica. They should have gotten a warrant for the private cameras way earlier. She would have been alive by now.

But the worst part was the sadness. Did they really have them? What if the couple was just toying with them?

“I will head over there too” He said finally and let Curly give him the address.

He headed downstairs and over to his black ford Taurus and drove over to the address. Lim and Ilnyckyj were already there, but waited for Ryan since they got a call from Curly to do so.

The lead detective on this case nodded briefly at the two of them and walked up the stairs of the neat looking house in uptown LA. He took in a sharp breath and knocked on the door.  
He knocked again as he heard someone moving inside but no voices were heard.

“This is the police! Open up or I will kick in the door” Ryan announced and was ready to do so as no response came from the other side of the door, but was stopped as the door opened.

It felt like his heart stopped beating as he looked in the man’s face who opened the door.

“Shane?” Ryan whispered as he eyes the man’s face and his whole self.

He was still tall, towering over Ryan. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, polished Oxfords, a white shirt and black suspenders.

“How may I help you, officers?” He asked, not taking his eyes of the detective.

He had finally arrived.

“We have a warrant to search through your house. You are being suspected of murder of a person and abduction of three” Lim said as Ryan stayed silent.

“Ryan?” Andrew asked and brought the detective out of his thoughts.

“Yeah right. Let’s get back to work” Ryan said and walked inside the house past Shane as he showed him the warrant and let Lim and Ilnyckyj search through the house.

The detective headed upstairs, looking through the bedrooms. Nothing.

There was NOTHING.

No twins, no woman. There was literally nothing.

“Want some tea?” Shane asked from the entrance of the bedroom that Ryan was in.

It startled the detective, making him turn around and eye the suspicious man.

“Why didn’t you call as you returned to LA? Why did you leave in the first place?”

“I guess no tea then?” Shane asked with a soft smile and took a sip of the cup he was holding.

“Shane…. Why? I thought we were friends. I thought we had a bond. You know trusting each other and stuff. Why did you just leave after… everything? Why did you betray me?” Ryan asked, but the other man stayed silent as he sipped on his tea.

“Shane-“

“The world is getting darker every day. It isn’t a bright world as it used to be. Bad things happen to people. The past always finds them in the end” Shane said with a blank expression it gave him the chills.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asked, stepping closer to his old friend, who didn’t even move back.

“What past? What happened?”

“Ryan! There is literally nothing in this building. Not even a hair” Steven said as he passed the bedroom that the detective was in but stopped and looked from Ryan to Shane and back.

“Do you have a moment? Should we take the lead and leave you two alone?” Lim asked and smirked as Ryan glared at him.

“One more word and I will kill you, Lim” Ryan hissed and looked back at Shane, studying his face for a moment before walking past him, ready to leave the building.

That was the plan but he was held back by the tall man, him gripping the detectives arm gently.

“I hope you are enjoying the exhibition” He whispered in the mans ear as he leaned forward and smiled at the detective as he slowly leaned back again.

Ryan froze. The touch, the closeness, the smile. It was too much. It was too much for him after everything that happened between the two of them. After everything.

“Let go” He hissed and freed himself, walking away.

“Wait!” He stopped walking and turned around, glaring at Madej.

“Where is the woman!?”

“Who?”

“The woman. Brown hair, cute face, innocent looking. She had come here yesterday with two boys, twins. Where is she?” Ryan asked, remembering why they were here, what his goal was.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Ryan” Shane purred his name with a sly smirk on his lips.

He will kill that bastard.

“I can lock you up if you are trying to help her, you know that? I will keep you locked up till you rot, Madej” He hissed and Shane took a sip of his tea.

“Sure. But what if I am not lying? What if I never did” Shane said as he put down the cup again.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the tall man and turned around, leaving.

Fuck that lying bastard. Fuck him for leaving Ryan alone with no explanation. Fuck him. He would just lock him up like he should have years ago.

He had been impeding his first case the whole time. Holding him back, hiding the clues, distracting him from work. For what? For helping a psychopath escape? A woman that kept children in her basement and dressed them like dolls?

Wait. Dolls.

Was this case related to the old one? Was it why Madej was back? Was he also involved in this?  
Was he the key?

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Mister Madej watched Ryan leave. He had been so close, yet so far away. Their paths had separated a long time ago. But his feelings had never disappeared. The trust he had in this man, was still there._

_Even when Shane was a criminal, he would probably spill the tea any second when Rubin wouldn’t be around._

_She was everywhere. And he was hers._

_“We have to be careful from now on” He heard her._

_He didn’t turn around to look at her. He just kept his eyes on Ryan as he walked over to his car and got in, after glancing a last time at the house and up to the window in which Shane was, locking gazes._

_The detectives eyes were full with hatred and sadness at the same time._

_Mister Madej couldn’t blame him. He had toyed with him. He had tried to protect him, but in the end it had looked like Shane had been just playing with the detective._

_“Is he the detective you want to take your revenge on?” Rubin asked and Shane smiled._

_Ah yes. Revenge. That was what he had had told Miss Rubin, so she wouldn’t ask why he was dedicating his work to the detective._

_In fact there was no reason to take revenge on the man. It had just been a plain lie to Miss Rubin so she wouldn’t start to get suspicious or question his loyalty._

_“Yes, it’s him” Mister Madej whispered as he took a last sip of the tea that he had made for his old friend, who was now driving away and back to the police station._

_“Funny that they didn’t check the attic” Miss Rubin said and walked back out of the room, getting up in the attic where one of the guest rooms were._

_“You should have been more precise, Bergara” Shane whispered to himself and also walked out of the master bedroom and headed downstairs in the kitchen to make some new tea for the guests._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past explains everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYAAA PEEEPS I'm back from vacation :D

Ryan was back at the station. It had been now five days since the disappearance of Jessica, two since she had been found dead and also two since the twins had been kidnapped by the woman that had clearly walked in Shane Madej’s house.

There hadn’t been more kidnappings since then, but they also haven’t found the twins.

Ryan had dug up his first case from seven years ago, which had been sabotaged by no other but Mister Madej himself.

They had been living together since no one of them could handle the costs of an apartment on their own. They had met on craigslist and Ryan was so thankful that Shane hadn’t revealed himself to be some kind of perv or rapist. To be honest, Ryan had checked his background before agreeing to that offer after not finding anything about him.

They had lived together for the first two years of Ryan’s career as a police officer.

They had spent some nights together out in the city and had developed a good friendship over the first few months.

Bergara had trust Madej with his life. He had turned to him in problematic situations or when he had trouble at work and just needed someone to listen to him.

Their friendship had been based on a no-judging-rule which was pretty simple. As the name already reveals what it is about.

That had been the base of their relationship, of their trust, of everything. It had also been a huge mistake.

Ryan had started to trust Shane so much, that he told him details about a few cases that wasn’t even written down in the reports. He had discussed with him a few cases and especially one of the bigger ones. The woman and the children in her basement.

The woman had lured kids in her house, offering them sweets and other stuff, just like the witch in the fairy-tale Hansel and Gretel. She had brought them in her house and as they wanted to leave she locked them up in her basement, where no one would hear them scream for help. They weren’t allowed upstairs and if guests were over, they were given sedatives to stay quiet. Those sedatives were mostly some kind of drugs, like LSD or mushrooms. Sometimes it was just plain marijuana. That woman had been creative.

That was when Shane started to act different. Seeking closeness, but also being far away. He sometimes didn’t even came home for couple of days. On other nights he asked Ryan to stay up with him or share a bed. Ryan had never asked why, maybe he should have. Maybe it had prevented Shane from leaving. Maybe it had led to Shane opening up about his past.

But Ryan hadn’t asked. He hadn’t noticed how hard it had been on Shane. Like if he had a connection to that woman. Or like he had been in a similar situation. Had he also been abused as a child? Ryan should have asked when he have had the chance to.

But now it was too late and he had to go through all those times again as he read the files. It was disturbing and annoying.

He remembered every day, that Shane had acted up. Trying to make him stay home and not go to work. Distracting him from work, spilling something over his reports, getting aggressive.  
It had let to a huge fight when the case was reaching its end and Shane was getting more anxious and aggressive with each day passing.

A piece of evidence had gone missing. A tape of a CCTV from a park, where the woman had been spotted with one of the kids on a walk.

Ryan had found the tape in Shane’s room.

Shane had came home that night. It had been a rainy evening. They have had a huge fight that had led to physical action.  
It ended up with Shane disappearing the next day. He had left some rent money for the next three months and a small letter with the words ‘I am sorry’ on them.

 

Ryan’s eyes widen as he remembered that small detail.

The handwriting.

It had been the same as on the invitation! It definitely had been the same one.

He closed the file and got up, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the police station, with Helen looking after him from her desk. He had no time to explain himself.

He had to find that letter.

 

* * *

 

 

_Shane rushed down the streets back to his and Ryan’s apartment. He had forgotten the bring the footage with himself. He didn’t even know anymore if he had done it on accident or not._

_It had already started to rain as he had left the building where Rubin had been waiting for him. She was annoying. Who the hell did she think she was? Only because she was his mothers apprentice didn’t mean shit._

_This was also fucking him up. Ryan had probably noticed it since day one. Since his mother had returned to LA she had been telling him to clean after her. After she had found out that he had connections in the LAPD she had been using him once again and he have had no possibility to decline._

_His mother, the fucked up lady that locked up little children in her basement, since she didn’t have had enough of fun when he had been little. He didn’t even know how she had gotten Rubin on that. This innocent looking girl, sixteen or seventeen, was all wrapped around his mother and kneeling down in front of her work._   
_The police had never found out her occupation, since she had hid it perfectly well. He had learned everything from her as he had been a little boy. A doll maker and her son, the apprentice._

_After learning every skill from her, it was time to repay her with cleaning up all the evidence that led to her. Holding back the lead officer on the case, sabotaging reports. She had also ordered to use every card in his sleeve if he had to. Every! Card!_

_But he had never used Ryan. Never. He couldn’t get himself to do so. Selling himself only to cover up her work._

_But he had still used Ryan, but not the way his mother has had in mind. He had used his trust. He had stolen the tape and Ryan would kill him if he had found it, that is why his mother told him to bring it to a meeting point with Rubin. But jokes on him, he had forgotten it in the shared apartment._

_So he decided to head back and get it. It had started to pour the second he exited the meeting building. It was only a few blocks away from his and Ryan’s apartment, so he decided to run instead of taking a cab. He didn’t even had the money with him to pay for it anyway._

_It took him twenty minutes in the end to get back to the apartment, arriving completely soaked, since he didn’t have an umbrella nor a hood to cover his hair._

_He got in the building and walked upstairs, he unlocked the door and rushed over to his room._

_Shane stopped in the doorway, his eyes on the tape in Ryan’s hands. He was a dead man since that moment._

_“Why?” He remembered how his voice had sounded very well._

_Full of sadness and confusion. He had eyed Shane, his hands shaking a bit as he held the tape in his hands._

_“Why did you stole it?” He whispered, his voice trembling._

_“Ryan. I’m sorry” But there wasn’t more he could say as the officer in training jumped up, threw the tape to the side and tackled the taller man._   
_Grabbing him by his jacket and shoving him in the wall. Even though Shane was way taller than Ryan, the smaller man was definitely stronger than Shane._

_“Fuck you, Madej” He hissed and his knee collided with the taller man’s stomach, making him bend over with a gasp._

_He earned a punch in the face instantly, the pain blinding him for a short time and making him collapse on the floor._

_“I’m sorry Ryan. I didn’t want to-“_

_“To be a complete asshole. Fuck you! I trusted you” Ryan shouted and kicked Shane in the gut once again, another gasp came from Shane._

_“Listen to me” Shane whispered as he got up slowly, holding himself up by the wall._

_“Shut up” The smaller man hissed and was about to punch Shane again in the face, but the other man was quicker for once._

_He dodged the punch and pushed Ryan away from himself, making the smaller man stumble and fall on Shane’s bed._

_“Listen here you little shit” Shane nearly growled as he pinned Ryan to the bed, catching him by his wrists as he was trying to hit Shane again._   
_He pinned them above Ryan’s head, using all his strength to hold them in place with one hand while his other hand was steading himself. He had straddled the smaller man’s lap, so he couldn’t kick out._

_“I didn’t ever want to use you, but that’s not how the world runs” Shane started._

_“Shut up Madej. I don’t want to listen to your shit you-“_

_But the smaller man was cut off as Shane wrapped his fingers of his other hand around the man’s throat._

_“Shut the fuck up and let me talk, Bergara” He hissed and glared  in the man’s eyes, who was struggling for air._

_“I will leave as soon as possible and you will never see me again. Keep the footage, I don’t need it anymore. But remember one thing, I did it for you. I did it for you, Ryan Steven Bergara” Shane whispered and let go of Ryan._

_“Fuck you. You don’t make sense, Madej” Ryan hissed, gasping for air and glaring at the man on top of him._

_“You don’t need to understand it. At least you are save” Shane said and got up, which had been a mistake._

_He should have knocked Ryan out. It would have been less painful._

_The smaller man got up instantly as Shane got off him and pushed him in the wall roughly. The tall man hit his head on the wall as he didn’t expect that movement._

_“Fuck Bergara” He hissed and dodged his fist and hit him right in the face, startling the smaller man._

_“Don’t look at me like that, it was an act of self-defence”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Shane” Ryan hissed as he wiped away the blood with the back of his hand._

_He took a few steps forward and a really ugly fight started. They ended up on the ground, blood everywhere, clothes ripped, panting._

_“Why did you do it”_

_Silence._

_Shane couldn’t tell him. Not now. He would only kill him. His mother would find out and kill him. The two of them. The painful death of Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara._

_“None of your business” Madej whispered._

_“Tell me, Shane”_

_“No”_

_Silence. Again._

_It stayed like this before Ryan passed out. Shane got up as soon as he noticed it and picked him up, bringing him in his own bed and cleaning his face and the wounds that had been left by Shane. Had this really been an act of self defence or had he started to just let his anger and frustration out on his friend?_

_He bandaged the man’s knuckles and covered him up. He placed the tape on the nightstand and headed over to his room. He packed his stuff and cleaned the room in the span of one hour. He got over to an ATM downstairs and got out enough money for the next three rents. He couldn’t leave Ryan just like that._

_He would call the landlord later, to get himself out of the contract so that the apartment was only Ryan’s and he could sell it easier._

_He headed back in the apartment and wrote a small letter to Ryan, left the cash next to it and his keys of the apartment. He walked over to the other man’s room a last time and eyed him._

_“I’m really sorry, pal” He whispered before he left forever._

_Well that was what he had thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the next chapter tomorrow. Or in like a few hours probably. Back at my bullshit and no one can hold me back c;


	8. Chapter 8

“Is this the same handwriting? Is this even the same ink? Oh my god, Kristin! Is it the same ink? Can ink dry out over such a long time?”

“Ryan calm down. You just gave it to me, I will need some time to analyse it. I will call you if I have anything, okay? Now let me work or it will take even more time” Kristin said and kicked the lead detective out of her lab.

 

Ryan had found the letter that Shane had left him such a long time ago and he was thankful that Kristin didn’t ask where he got it from. He didn't know how he would have explained it to her. He knew that if it was a piece of evidence his and Shanes relationship would leak out. Or more their connection. Not relationship. Any kind of relationship is based on trust and he should have never trust that guy.

 

The detective headed back upstairs with a soft sigh. They still haven’t found the twins, but they were closer now. It had to be Shane and he probably had the evidence he needed to get him in here. At least for 24 hours. That should be enough to find the kids. He couldn't exactly proof it that he was abducting children, but he had a connection to this case that was proofable. They  couldn't identify him with the picture they had from when Jessica Fate had been taken, but they had the video of the woman walking in the house where Ryan had spoken with Shane and where the guy obviously lives now. Back in LA. Back in Ryan's area.

“Ryan!” It was Helen.

He turned around as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his co-worker, instantly freezing up as he saw the look on her face.

They were too late.

Again.

“They were found in the Culver Saulson Park. On the playground” Helen said and Ryan’s heart sunk lower than it should be.

“Are they-“

Helen shook her head before Ryan could finish his question.

“I will get over there” He whispered and turned around, not listening to her questions. 

 

The detective felt so sick out of a sudden. His face was pale and many co-workers commented on it and asked him if he was right as he made his way to his desk to get his stuff. This case was killing him slowly and tearing him apart. Maybe he wasn't ready to work again. Maybe not only the drug case was hitting him hard but also the fact that Shane was back in town. Shane Madej. 

 

He got his car keys, his gun and his badge and headed out. He wanted to see them before he would inform their parents.

He stayed silent over the whole time he was driving over to the park and as he walked over to the marked area.

“Ryan, maybe you shoul-“ But Ryan didn’t listen to Lim and just walked over to the swings where he spotted the boys.

They were repainted. Again. In pastels. Both were in painted in a soft pastel yellow. The boys were dressed in black suits, each of them wearing a pastel yellow bowtie.

The most disturbing part were their expressions. They weren’t the same as with Jessica, where she had had her eyes closed and looked like she had been sleeping. Peaceful.

 

These two were smiling and looking at each other. Their hands were wrapped around the chains that held the swing. It looked so real. No surprise that no one had noticed them. They looked like dolls. Like actual dolls. If they hadn't been already examined, he would have believed that this was all bullshit and that the couple was just fucking with them by now and making real live dolls.

“Take a small break. I want to investigate this” Ryan told the officers who were walking around and making photos.

The coroner had already been here and examined them, so Ryan was allowed to do his work. He was just searching for something and he soon found it.

“Come here and make a photo of it” Ryan called and one of the officers, Andrew, came over with his camera and made a picture of the bottom of one of the swings where an envelope was.

As soon as the picture was made, Ryan took it after putting on a pair of gloves and opened it. This time there was no addressee. It was just blank.

Ryan still opened it and frown at the text.

_‘The tea will be served soon’_

 

* * *

 

 

_Mister Madej was watching the detective from afar. Sitting on a bench close by, a pair of shades covering his eyes._

_He was surprised that Rubin had allowed him to get so close. She must really trust him. Just like Ryan used to. But he had to cross her too soon. She wasn’t better than his mother. She was exactly the same. Bossy and dominant. Shane had no chance to ever get out of their way, without killing them. There was just no way. He could turn her in, but it hadn’t worked the last time either._

_His mother had just disappeared and had left Rubin to take him over and her work. She always saw them as the perfect couple. The doll maker and the sewer. Nothing could get in their way and they could create as many dolls as they wanted to. Or as Rubin wanted to._

_It was nice to know that he had some time for himself. Since Rubin had slipped and showed her face, she didn’t left the house anymore. It was too risky. It was now his job to lure in guests and set up the stages._

_He would do as Sara wanted to and would try to put little details in it, for Ryan to notice that something was off, to lead him to Shane. He was tired of being the slave of his mothers and Rubin’s work. He couldn’t ever escape them, only if they were dead._

_Maybe it was finally time to turn Sara Rubin into a doll? No._

_Not yet._

_Only a few dolls were left and he would reveal his masterpiece he had been working on for so long..._

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan bagged the evidence frustrated and gave it to Lim.

Fuck those two. It was definitely Shane. It had to be! Why was the guy back anyway? He had been gone for so long, why had he returned?

“Bergara!”

“It’s detective Bergara for you” Ryan groaned and followed the voice.

“What is it, anyway?” Ryan asked but his question was instantly answered as he spotted the doll in the sand pit.

“No fucking way” He whispered as Ilnyckyj was already making photos of it.

She looked exactly like Jessica Fate. Her hair, the dress, the makeup. It was her. She looked exactly like her as a doll. It was Jessica Fate.

“What is this shit” Ryan whispered and walked away.

A headache making its way up to Ryan consciousness.

“Bag her and get her over to the station and down to forensics to Kris” He told one of the officers and took a walk in the park.

Away from the scene.

He needed to clear his head of all that shit. It was driving him mad. This case was too heavy, but he would never admit it. Quinta would just take it away and make him work with those little kids again. Drug deals, car accidents. Those weren’t even investigations, what a normal detective was doing. No. Those were just simple police tasks that were normally done by officers in training.

“Fucking shit. Fuck” He whispered and sat down on an empty bench.

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

“Fuck”

 

* * *

 

_Mister Madej got up as he saw Ryan move. Even though he wanted the case to be solved as quickly as possible so no more children had to be harmed by him and Rubin, he also wanted to take his time to work on his final piece. On his last doll._

_He couldn’t wait for it all to be finally over and for his audience to understand what was going on._

_He had to keep playing._

 

_He had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter tomorroooooow <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation? Interrogation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said that I will update, but I couldn't find my memory stick. Pure terror. My whole shit is on there. But I've found it today, so all is good and here is the next chapter. It isn't the last tho. I will extend this fic for a few more chapters. BEAR WITH ME.

_Mister Madej brought a new guest in the new house which Miss Rubin was now staying in. He had decided a long time ago not to ask her where she got all that money from._

_“I don’t feel well. Can I maybe get something to drink?” The little girl asked._  
_She must be around ten or nine years old._

_“Of course. Would you like some tea?” Mister Madej asked and she nodded eagerly._

_It had been easy to invite this guest in. Hearing that her parents just left for work and that a new babysitter was about to pick her up. Shane was somehow impressed on how good he had got over the past years. Luring kids in. Doing the thing he always detested when he was younger. When he hadn't been in this mess._

_As Ryan had told him about the cases with all those paedophiles, he had always felt sick. How could people do this kind of stuff? But now he was probably one of them._

_No._

_He wasn’t. He was worse. He was a murderer with a sick mind. Turning children into dolls and putting them on display. That was him. This was his world now. He had let himself get dragged into this with no resistance, since he wanted to protect the only thing he had had._

_Ryan Bergara._

_He should have changed his name. He should have fought more. But he had just given in as his mother had found his weak spot. His only weak spot._

_After her disappearance, Rubin had taken over, he didn’t knew how it happened. But they never had been partners. She was his master and he was her pet. That was how it went in here._

_“Here you go, little one” Shane hummed and served the tea to their new guest._

_The drugs soon did their work, making the girl pass out. He brought her upstairs in the attic, where Sara was already waiting._

_“I will work on the doll in the other house. In case the detective will return” He said and Rubin nodded._

_“Just don’t hurt him. Not yet” She said with a smirk and Shane nodded and headed out of the new home of the guest._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan was back at the station, another girl had been kidnapped but that wasn’t what had him on his toes. Kristin had a match. The handwriting was the same and so was the ink. He got a go from Quinta to bring in Madej and so he did.

He got his stuff and drove over to Madej’s house with his cuffs in hand. Helen and the two officers, Lim and Ilnyckyj followed the lead detective and they all soon arrived. Ryan was already by the door and knocking loudly, announcing himself.

“Shane open the fuck up. I’m taking you into custody. I will fucking destroy you” Ryan yelled and kicked the door.

There were footsteps heard inside and the door opened.

“Good day, how may I help you?” Shane said as he opened the door, a faux smile on his lips.

Ryan glared at him as he told him his rights, telling him that he is going with him. To his surprise there was no resistance from the taller man.

He held out his hands and Ryan cuffed the man after he allowed him to lock his door. The detective brought Shane down the stairs and over to his car, nodding at Helen and the two officers and pushed Shane down in the passengers seat and closed the door.

He sat down in the drivers seat and started the engine, driving back to the station.

“I will fucking kill you for what you did to those kids” Ryan whispered as they were close to the station.

He could feel Shanes gaze on him as he man shifted in his seat.

“I want to see you try” The taller man said and smiled softly.

He was so different now. He used not to give a fuck, live his life, but now? He was acting like a fucking snob, drinking tea and dressing differently. He was wearing fucking suspenders? Who did that anymore? What happened to him that he was acting like this? And why did he always talk about his past.

He pulled in the parking lot in front of the police station and brought the man inside, in an interrogation room.

“Is this the guy?” Quinta asked Ryan as the detective walked back out of the room and closed the door.

“Main suspect, Shane Madej, 30 years old” Ryan said and Quinta nodded.

“I won’t held you back then” She said and the detective nodded and headed back inside to start the interrogation.

* * *

 

“Nothing?”

“Nothing”

Ryan was sitting by his desk again after interrogating Shane for three hours and getting nothing out of the guy. He had asked him question on the case, which the guy had dodged perfectly. The detective had asked him multiple times about the girl, but nothing. 'Who are you talking about? A woman? Come on, I have no interest in women whatsoever' Shane had smirked. An evil smirk. Or was it more of a seductive smirk? 

Ryan shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“He was always so fucking vocal, but now he won’t say a damn thing or he will just dodge every question like he is playing dodgeball. Fucking bastard” Ryan groaned and earned a confused look from Helen.

“Was?”

“Yeah. When we first went to him with the warrant, he just stood in the way and started useless conversations. Weirdo” Ryan sighed.

He wasn’t a good liar, but he would do anything to hide his past with Shane Madej. Quinta would just drag him off the case. After she had killed him beforehand for not saying anything earlier.

“Did Kristin found anything out on the doll?” Ryan asked and Helen shook her head.

“No fingerprints, no anything. But she found out that it must have been self-made. She said that she contacted a friend of hers that is in this doll business, and he didn’t recognised the doll. Doll collectors are weird. But there was something off about it. We found the number ‘7’ imprinted where normally artists leave their marks. But this doll had just the number 7 on it” Helen said and Ryan raised his eyebrow.

“I’m going to lock him up for gods sake”

“Ryan, we found the missing little girl” Lim called out as he rushed in the detective’s office.

“What? It hadn’t even been 24 hours. They normally waited 48 or something” Ryan said and Lim shook his head.

“The girl was found in an abandoned building by a couple of teenagers. Do you want to head out? Devin and Freddie are already over there in case you wanted to stick with the suspect a bit more” Lim said and Ryan sighed.

“I will stay here. I will at least try to pin the kidnapping on him” Ryan said and got up but was stopped by Lim.

“Yeah about that”

“What is it Lim? Just spit it out”

“There had been another kidnapping besides the nine year old Rose-Marie. A little boy. It seems like Madej isn’t your guy” Lim said and Ryan growled.

“Bullshit”

“Maybe he is just a helper, you know? Helping the couple out”

“Fuck off Lim. I’m heading over to the crime scene. I want to see it. Have some fun with Shane if you want Helen. I will be back in one hour or so” Ryan said and headed out with Lim who drove with him over to the crime scene in the evening of the day.

The detective got out of his car and headed inside of the building with Lim. It was one of the darker parts of the city. It reminded him of Detroit somehow. Empty streets, hooded figures, no cars passing by. You could see a person watch the police from afar or from their windows.

Bergara got upstairs and checked out the display.

The little girl was sitting on the ground in between some toys. The spot she was sitting on was a painted square. Pastel pink, complimenting her pink dress. Next to her were some toys. It looked like she was playing with them.

“Ryan! Come here!” Devin called out from a few rooms down the hall and Ryan did so and met up with the other detective in room 1046.

He got inside and felt uneasy as he heard a music box play a familiar song.

“There are the dolls of the twins” Devin whispered as Ryan got over to the living room.  
There were two swings made, painted in the same colour as they had been on the playground. Those two dolls were also dressed in the same clothing as the twins had been and the expression was literally the same.

Smiling.

“What the actual fuck”

“Yeah”

“Did you found an envelope?” The lead detective asked, snapping on a pair of gloves.

“Yeah. Here it is. I decided to wait for you. Since it is again addressed to you” She said and gave him the pearl white envelope.

He nodded softly and opened it up and took out the soft paper with the message on it.

_“The guests are waiting”_

It was in the same handwriting. Shane's.

“Get it to Kristin. Let her check if it is the same than the stuff she already has” He said and Devin nodded, not asking any more questions.

Ryan let the officers work as he headed back out. He didn’t need more and he still had some time left with Shane, so he would spent it wisely.

 

* * *

 

Mister Madej looked up as Ryan’s partner walked inside. What was her name again? Helga? Hannah? 

“I’m detective Pan. I have some questions for you” She said before sitting down.

“What is your relationship with detective Ryan Bergara” She went on and watched him tense up.

He hadn’t told anyone? Was he hiding the fact that they knew each other? But for what reason? Would the chief get him off the case if she knew that they knew each other? That they have lived together?

Maybe he should play along for once and don’t spill the beans, if he still wanted Ryan to be part of his audience. He didn’t want to lose his interest.

“Come on Madej. Tell us something. Anything. Do you know the woman that kidnapped the twins? Rupert and Louis Tale?” She asked, but once again Shane kept silent.

“Helen, can I speak to you?” Suddenly a voice said through the intercom.

A Helen it was!

Shane instantly recognised it to be Ryan’s and stared at the two way mirror. Ryan was here.

Mister Madej didn’t even look up as the female detective left the room as she was asked to.

He had no eyes for her. She wasn’t important. Ryan was the only one whom he wanted in his audience, the rest were just there for fun and laughs. But he wanted Ryan on it. He wanted the detective to be there when it all would crash together.

He wants to see Ryan why he had stolen the tape. Why he had used him. Why he had crossed him. He wanted Ryan to see how dark the world has become. He wanted him to know that it was all just for him. For Ryan to stay save. He didn’t want the man’s forgiveness. He just wanted him to understand what was going on. What had been going on since Shane had left and why Shane had left.

 

Mister Madej looked up as the door opened again and in walked the person that was always on his mind.

“You are free to go, asshole. But don’t forget that I will catch you and bring you behind bars” Ryan hissed in his ear as he undid the handcuffs.

Shane instantly moved and grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down.

“I’m looking forward to it” He whispered in his ear and let got of the detective and headed outside or the interrogation room and made his way out the building.

Ryan would stay till the end and no one could stop Shane till everything was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be like five more chapters or so. Sorryyyyyyyy!  
> I will post the next one over the span of the next two or three days. Got some shit to do over the next days, sorry once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a lazy ass and not updating over the past few months. Finals had me caught up and the past few weeks I always felt so powerless. But I am back and I will post the last few chapters soon. Here is chapter 10 and I hope I will find enough energy to get the rest going. It is not beta-read yet, but I will do it as soon as possible. Have this till then. Again: I am really sorry for making you guys wait for so long.

_Shane's mother had taught him everything. She had been the core of his life the whole time._

_She had needed his help as she had returned to LA. Shane had declined more than often, but then she had sent Rubin after him and the girl had found out his weak spot. She had found out who he was living with and listened to their conversations most of the time. Spying on them. Ryan and Shane had had a close bond and the two women had instantly noticed it and decided that they would use this valuable information so that they could keep working on the dolls._

_Rubin has followed Shanes mother one day and had started to live with her. She was an orphan so no one would miss her anyway, that was one of the reasons why the old woman had taken her in and treated her like her own child. Even more than her actual child._

_Rubin had returned to the shared apartment, after spying on Shane and Ryan a good amount of time and had told Mary, Shanes mother, everything about his relationship with Ryan Bergara, the police officer in training._   
_Since then, Shane had no possibility to back out._

_Mary had threatened her own son that his friend would end up as one of the dolls on her shelves if he wouldn't do what she told him to and so he had instantly agreed to help her out. Making sure that the police didn’t catch her as she finished her twenty dolls. Making sure Ryan wouldn't find out who was killing all those people._

  
_She had threatened to kill him and she had often send Rubin over to make sure that Shane understood the threat._   
_The twenty-two year old bartender had of course understand the first time around as he had seen Rubin being too close to Ryan._

  
_“That bond the two of you share is not a normal friendship. He is yours, am I right? And you would do anything to protect your property” That was what Mary had said when he had meet up with the two females in one of the abandoned buildings downtown. She said it as they met up for the CCTV footage, that Shane had been supposed to give her that night._

_He had left Los Angeles for good that night after calling the police and dropping anonymous hints about the kids in the basement._   
_Her house had soon been busted, but she had never been brought behind bars. Mary Gluskin had simply disappeared into thin air. Well, maybe she had just left to Europe, changed her name and maybe had a few beauty operations (she really needed those. that snake woman), so that no one would recognise her._

_Shane had thought that he was finally free as he had moved over to Atlanta, but he had been so wrong. It had taken Rubin only two months to  track him down. She had seen him, that night, as he had left LA. She has seen what Ryan had done to him and had offered revenge. She had been mostly searching for a new master. A new doll maker, that would appreciate her art. Hew sewing. That was what Shane had thought but he had been so wrong, once again._

  
_He should have shot her right there as she had been sitting by his kitchen table and sipping on the tea he had prepared for her._   
_He had agreed. AGreed to have his so-called 'revenge' he had never planned to have. Why should he take revenge on Ryan when the cop had been right the whole time. Shane had played him. Dirty._

_Maybe he could find his mother that way, that was what he had thought afterwards, but he would only notice later how much of a mistake it was to search for that lizard woman._   
_Rubin had claimed him as hers the same moment he agreed to have his revenge on Ryan Bergara. They had worked in Atlanta for a while. Making dolls and selling them to antique stores. Even if they didn’t sell much, they always had enough money for the rent and for food._   
_Shane had asked her about the money once and she had told him not to worry about it._   
_He soon found out that there were more people like them. Doll Makers. Sewers._   
_They were like a club of a higher society. They had funds from god knows where and were doing amazing works. They were some in Europe, a few more in the US and some more in Canada, Africa and the Asian countries._   
_They were the remaining doll makers._   
_Some of them were like his mother. Crazy. Sick. Those were the special cases in the society. Those who could step over their boundaries and use real humans as the compounds for the dolls, were the real mvp's in this goddamn society/organization. People that decided to play god. People who took, in their eyes, useless human life and turned them into art._   
_Into dolls._

  
_The organization once visited them and wanted Shane to work for them. Making human-like-dolls and gain an ungodly amount of money (and fame amongst the people in the society)._   
_But the man had declined. If he was about to make dolls again, he would do it for himself without any pressure and with his ideals._

  
_He didn't knew that this behaviour would have any after-math, but there was some._

  
_One unparticular day, it hadn't been anything special, there was a knock on his door. Rubin was out for groceries or something equally unimportant. Shane usually didn't open the door, since Sara was taking in the customers and he himself didn't have many friends in Atlanta, let alone someone knowing where he lived. And in the end, he should have just left the door closed. Three years had passed since the incident in LA and nothing could have prepared him for the visitor he was about to encounter._

  
_“Hello sunshine” Mary Gluskin hummed with a crooked smile as he had opened the apartment door._   
_He had instantly tried to close it, but he wasn’t as strong as her, what disturbed him._   
_She kicked in the door and some people got inside, making sure he would stay quiet with a tape over his lips and a bag over his head to make sure he didn't see anything, not that it made much sense with the following actions. They had hit him unconscious before dragging him out of the apartment in the middle of the day and transporting him to god knows where._

  
_What did they even want from a simple doll maker as himself? But they didn't want anything from him, they wanted him to pay._   
_He had been questioned brutally and tortured for crossing his mother two years ago. The society wanted to know why he had told the police about his mother. They wanted to know so much, that it suprised Shane that Ryan wasn't mentioned at all. Suprised and relieved. In the end of those many days of torture they told him the total. He owed the society a ton. Rubin had dragged him into it without his knowledge, she had been guarding him since the day she had showed up at his apartment in Atlanta. He had been theirs since then._

  
_No!_

  
_Even way before it. He had been part of the society since the moment he had started to help out his mother. And people who once slipped in this kind of business, didn't have much luck in getting out of it._

  
  
_Shane had to repay the society for what he had done to his mother and this was the day he started making dolls for them. The way they wanted them. They wanted him to step over his boundaries. Making them as exquisite as possible. Using humans as the foundation and the details._

  
_There was no murder involved in the beginning, yet, but soon after four years since the incident in LA, Sara grew tired of just making dolls and started to lure in kids. Messing with the police, like they were doing it now, again._   
_They had left fourteen victims in Atlanta and five in New York before they had returned to LA, so that Shane could have his promised revenge and would still repay the society. Repay his mother for treating her so badly (she must be some kind of higher ranked lizard, that they made him suffer and kill so much)._

_It had been seven years since he had been in LA and since he had had the fight with Ryan. Seven years since he had seen him._   
_He had grown since then. He had changed. He was different now, in every way possible. Mostly because Rubin was a fan of etiquette and had trained him like a puppy. He had given in a long time ago, but if Ryan was involved, he would fight back._

  
_Shane couldn’t explain why, but he still didn’t want the man to get hurt, after all those years. After everything that happened. He still cared._   
_He had to mentally restrain himself to not touch the man and pull him in a hug, explaining everything to him as the detective had appeared by his front door._

  
_He couldn’t blow the thing._

_Not yet._

_He had a chance to cross the whole society after gaining their trust and repaying them the most part. He had the chance to get rid of his mother once and for all, a chance for her to rot in prison for the rest of her life for killing those kids, but he had to wait._

_To wait and make sure everything was in place. He had to make sure that Rubin and Gluskin would be dead in the end._   
_He had to._

_He couldn’t risk them staying alive and haunt them till the end of his days._   
_But now he was back._

_Back in LA._

_Back in Ryan’s space._

_Back to his past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably beta-read it and post the next chapter soon, since this had like literally no plot in it, but backstory of Mister MADEEEEEJ. I am really bad in writing flashbacks, since I am not a fan of grammar. I usually do that past perfect, past progressive stuff how my gut tells me to do it, but well. I hope it is somehow okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Is! The! Next! Chapter! (not beta-readed. sry)

_Mister Madej was back in Rubin’s house. Picking up the photos of the little girl that had been found in the abandoned building._  
_He still had to create a doll. The dress was already finished and the doll only had to be made._

  
_“I will get to work right away, Miss” He informed his lady and left again with the photos._  
_“I hope you didn’t tell them anything” Rubin said as Shane was about to leave the house._  
_“No. Of course not. I still want my revenge on the detective” He said, not looking around._

_He left as Rubin didn’t say anything more. He still had a doll to finish._

* * *

 

 

“Ryan? You should head home or Quinta will haul your ass out of the building” Helen said as she walked up to her partners desk.  
“Maybe they had stopped. There haven’t been more notifications about another missing children” Helen said and Ryan looked up at his friend.  
“But ' _the guests are waiting_ '. What if they have some kids locked up in their basement? I have to look. I have to find something on them” Ryan said and was about to get up, already grabbing his coat.  
“You can do that in the morning. It is already midnight and many things have happened today, okay?”  
“Okay”

  
Ryan took his stuff and decided to head home. Helen was right. The week wasn’t even over and over a span of six days, four children had been killed. The markings were one of the things that alerted Ryan though.

  
7

  
It had been seven years since his huge fight with Shane. And seven had been the mark on the first doll. The couple was counting down. The twins had the numbers six and five on them and the doll of Rose-Marie had the number four on it. Only three victims were left and the two would leave and search for new playgrounds.

  
Ryan had searched for similar cases over the past years and had found two. One in Atlanta and one in New York. Both times the killings had just stopped as the numbers had reached zero.  
The couple were definitely a pair of serial killers and Ryan had to make sure that they were locked up.  
  
The detective headed back home to his apartment downtown of LA and headed inside. He had nothing more to do then to wait till the morning. He had to check the basement.

He had to.

* * *

 

 

_Another guest was now occupying Rubin’s house. The couple had brought him in in the late evening. He had been a bit drunk and love sick. Rubin was taking care of him while Mister Madej was downstairs working on the two dolls. On the one for Rose and the one for their new guest._

  
_“Mister Madej?” Shane looked up like every other time he heard the ladies voice on the top of the stair case._  
_“How may I help you, my lady” He said with a soft smile as he turned to her._  
_“I think our guest has trouble sleeping” She said and Shane nodded._  
_He put the half-finished doll down and got up to take care of the problem. He checked the clock, four in the morning._

  
_He took the metal pipe that Sara had used on their first guest and walked up to the attic and to their guest._  
_“I heard you had trouble sle-“_

  
_Shane was cut off as he was tackled by the guest and pinned to the ground._  
_“Let me leave. Where the fuck am I anyway” The teen yelled and shook Madej hard._  
_“I’m sorry but you are my guest, I cannot let you leave” Shane said and earned a punch in the face._  
_“Fuck you, dick face” The guy hissed and buried his knee in the taller man’s stomach, in the same time wrapping his fingers around his neck._  
_Shane froze. He had done the same thing to Ryan. He had pinned him down to the floor and suffocated him._

_He had tortured the man._

  
_Shane snapped back to reality as the grip of his neck loosened and the guy fell to the side._  
_“Didn’t I ask you for your help? But in the end, I had to help you” Rubin chuckled._

  
_Shane looked over at the woman and inhaled sharply._  
_It hurt._  
_His face was a mess._  
_His nose bleeding like a waterfall and his stomach was killing him._  
_The worst part was breathing._  
_His throat hurt like hell every time he inhaled or exhaled. The kid have ha d a hard grip on him, to be honest._

_The doll maker got up slowly and helped the woman bring the guy back in bed._  
_“I will prepare some tea that you will serve him if he should act up again. I will finish the doll and head back to the main house” Shane said and walked out of the attic, not awaiting a response._

  
_His gut was telling him that he would see the detective pretty soon._

 

* * *

 

 

“Open up! It’s the police”

  
Ryan had waited, like Helen had told him to. He had got some sleep, a few hours, enough hours. He hadn’t even turn up at the police station as Helen had texted him that another kid was missing. The kid hadn’t returned home from a party and his parents were worrying that he had been kidnapped by those 'doll fanatics' (their words).

Helen had also texted that the kid had probably stayed over at a friends house, but Ryan didn’t believed it. Not with the recent kidnappings and with Shane in the city.  
The guy was definitely behind all that shit, so here he was. Banging on the man’s door with a warrant and waiting for him to open the fuck up.

  
“Open the fucking door Shane!” Ryan yelled and kicked the door.  
“If you would step aside I would do so” A voice behind of Ryan said and the detective turned around, startled.

He eyed the tall man, that was now the same height as Ryan due to the stairs.

“What happened to your face?”

“Is that fake concern I hear there?” Shane asked and smiled softly.

  
_His face had bruised a bit where he had been hit by the guest. His neck had also gained some bruises, due to the abnormal strength the guy had showed as he had strangled the doll maker. His stomach was also covered in marks, but they stayed invisible to the detective._  
_Shane gained bruises easily. He had looked like hell after his fight with the detective seven years ago._

  
“Shut up, Madej. As if I care. Now open your fucking door or I will kick it in” Ryan threatened and Shane held his hands up in defence.  
He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door.  
“Want some tea? I was just out to get something for breakfast”

  
“Fuck off”

“I will take that as a no then” Shane hummed and closed the door as he let the detective inside.

 

He let him roam around as he walked in the kitchen to make some tea. He took out two mugs, just in case that his guest had changed his mind.  
Mister Madej had been right about his feeling and he was thankful for it. He had had enough time to store the mushrooms in the second house. No drugs would be found in this building. He had also dropped off the finished doll over to Rubin’s house.

  
“You are a doll maker?” Ryan asked from the living room that was next to the kitchen, watching the man that was making tea.  
“Didn’t I ever told you that my mother showed me how to do it when I was little?”  
“You rarely spoke about your past” Ryan said and walked slowly closer.  
“One of those dolls looks like that girl we had seen abducting the twins” Ryan said and sat down by the counter.  
“Oh. I saw her picture in the newspapers. I tend to make dolls look like people I have seen before” Mister Madej said nonchalantly and poured the hot water in the two mugs.  
“Tea?” He asked with a small smile and held up the mug, the detectives eyes studying him.

“Why did you just leave? Why did you wanted that tape?”

“Are you still not over it?”

“No Shane! I am not over it and I will never be till you tell me. Why was it so important to you?” Ryan asked, glaring in the man’s eyes.

“Tell me” He added.

He hadn’t noticed that he had leaned forward and that Shane had done the same.

They were close.

Ryan could see the bruise perfectly. He also noticed the bruises on Shane’s neck. He reached out to them, like his brain was doing whatever it wanted and drove his fingers gently over the marks.  
They reminded him of the bruises that Shane had left that rainy night on him.

  
“You will know soon enough” Madej whispered, not moving as Ryan touched him.  
He let him, feeling his warm soft fingers on his skin.

  
Touch.

  
It was so long ago that another person had touched him. Sure he had been used by Rubin before and often enough, but her touches had never been so soft and light on him. So careful and caring.  
“I hope you will understand” He added and wrapped his fingers around the detectives wrist gently.  
“If not. I will explain everything to you”

  
“Where is the kid?” Ryan asked, changing the subject, but not pulling away his hand.  
“Which kid?”  
“You know exactly which kid. The boy that hadn’t returned from a party this morning”  
“Aren’t you supposed to wait 24 hours?”  
“No shit sherlock. But after you two returned to the city, the protocols ain't shit” Ryan said, trying to stay calm.  
He pulled his hand back and took a few steps back.

  
“I will get you locked up Shane. I don’t care anymore. And I will find out what happened seven years ago. Even if you won’t tell me” The detective said and left.

 

* * *

 

  
_Only one kid was left and he would be free._

_Finally._

_Free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have weird feeling that this is a bit shorter than the other chapters, but it IS SOMETHING OKAY!  
> Oh, btw, I have a little question: Do you guys want me to write something like this again? Would you like to read something like this again? A little detective AU or something?


	12. Chapter 12

_Mister Madej looked after Ryan as the man walked out of his house and over to his car, not looking back once._

_He watched him drive away and as soon as the man was gone, he headed downstairs to finish his work on the doll. He let Rubin wait a bit more with the guest. He first wanted to finish his newest doll and the next doll before he would help her with their guest to prepare him._

  
_Rose’s doll was already by Rubin and Mister Madej was about to finish Rubin’s doll before he would head back and finish the guests doll in the second house._

  
_He was so close to his freedom._

  
_So close._

* * *

 

 

 

  
It was the first time that Ryan returned to the police station without anyone walking up to him in shock and telling him that they found a body and a doll.

  
“They are definitely working together. Or that Madej guy knows the girl” Ryan said as he found his partner.

  
“Proof?”

  
“He has a doll in his basement that looks exactly like her” Ryan said and Helen looked up surprised.

  
“He is a doll maker?”

  
“Yeah. He might be helping that girl with the dolls, but we have no proof of that, other than him having a basement full with dolls. But there are no fingerprints whatsoever on the dolls we receive” Ryan said and Helen groaned.

  
Her partner was right. They couldn’t just lock him up because he is a doll maker and is the perfect suspect for this case.  
The bastard probably knew it and was just toying with them. Distracting them from the main person.

  
The girl.

  
“Anything on the girl yet?” Ryan asked after a few seconds, as if he had read Helen’s mind.

  
“Nope. Sadly not. We are watching Madej over CCTV, but we always loose him in the underground. He is taking the metro to a place. But the cameras are down in that old place. I have already send someone to fix them and Lim and Ilnyckyj are his shadows since today morning” Helen informed Ryan who just sighed.

  
“They are pretty good, haven’t seen them as I have been there” Ryan said and Helen hummed with a small smirk.

  
These two had been the right choice.  
“I just hope Madej won’t notice them too”

 

 

 

  
Lim and Ilnyckyj were sitting in a black car that was parked only a few feet away from Madej’s house.

  
The man left the house in the morning, but as he returned, Ryan was literally kicking in his goddamn door.

  
“Do you think they have something? Or used to have a thing? Like they obviously know each other” Steven said as he watched Shane return with some groceries and opening the door for Ryan.

  
The two were standing close to each other.  
“I was thinking the same” Ilnyckyj said as they watched the two.

  
Ryan walked out after some time and left the suspect alone once again, who was watching him drive away through a window. He seemed to wait till the man was completely gone before he walked away from the window.

  
“I hope he will meet up with the chick. We need something or Ryan will break our necks. He is so into the case” Lim said and took a bite from his bagel he had bought for breakfast before heading out on the little undercover mission.

 

 

  
Helen had jumped down to the police department and asked for the two of them in the early morning, asking them to cover a guy. The main suspect in the case. She asked them not to ring up Ryan about it, since she didn’t want him to get unnecessary worried. She would tell him everything when he got some sleep and returned to the station well rested. The two officers had agreed. Helens trust was gold worth.  
So now they were here, watching a dude’s house and having some deep talk about their co-workers.

 

  
“But Pan and Bergara have save some kind of bond” Lim added and earned a raised eyebrow from his co-worker.

  
“Dude. Never. That man only swings one way” Andrew said and looked back at the house.

  
“Helen had told me stuff about his time in training. He had a really bad fight with someone. He had never told her who it was, but she suspected it to be his boyfriend of some sorts. He definitely had someone who cared for him, that’s what Pan said. Someone would drop by food when they had to work in late on a case or something. But one day he came to work with bruises and had been down for the next couple of days. Their suspect also vanished into thin air that day after an anonymous source told them where she hid the children” Lim said and took a sip of his milkshake.

  
“Domestic violence?”

  
“Probably” Lim whispered and leaned back.

  
“That must suck. The person you trust the most turns against you. No wonder that Bergara used to have such immense trust issues during the drug case” Andrew sighed and rubbed his eyes.

  
“But Helen also said that the guy probably didn’t look better. Bergaras knuckles were done. Bruised. It must have been some WWE type of shit” Lim finished his bagel and put the paper away.

  
They stayed in the car for a long while. No curtains moved or anything happened. A woman jogged down the street around the afternoon with her dog. They sat there in the car for hours. The guy just didn’t leave the house, nor did anyone walk up to ring it.

  
“You sure there is no back entrance?” Ilnyckyj asked after some time and stretched himself, bones cracking.

  
“Positive. The backyard is surrounded by high bushes. No chance that he had went through them without being noticed by Curly on the private CCTV’s” Lim said and groaned softly.

  
It was so boring.

  
So fucking boring.

  
Lim and Ilnyckyj flinched as a phone started to ring.

  
“Get it! Get it” Lim hissed and they soon found the phone and Andrew picked up the call.

  
Lim watched his friend, whose eyes slowly widen.  
“What? …. Okay, should we stay?” Andrew waited for a response and  soon nodded.

  
“Okay. Call if you know something. The guy isn’t doing shit and he didn’t leave the house since Ryan has been there” Andrew said, some seconds passed and he switched off the call.

  
“They found the kid and another doll”

 

 

 

 

“Where the fuck is the girl” Ryan whispered as he was looking at the latest victim.

  
They got a call from a cleaner that she found a dead body in their hotel. The boy was sitting on the balcony on another fresh painted furniture, a chair. He was wearing a pastel school uniform. It looked like one from an old TV Series. A really old one. Perhaps the 60’s.

  
“The paint is still fresh” One of the officers noticed as they picked up the body after the coroner had taken a look at it.

  
“What?”

  
“The paint. It’s still fresh” The officer repeated and Ryan walked up to him.

  
“Get the chair in the van. Maybe Kristin will find out the colour and we can trace it back to a store” He ordered and stepped back inside the hotel and over to the bed, where the doll had been found.

 

  
The doll of Rose-Marie with the number four imprinted on the back of her neck. She was wearing the same outfit as the real Rose-Marie had been wearing as they had found her. They had also noticed that there was no tag on it, on none of the dresses, so Ryan had long ago ordered the station to look up every fabric store and ask for Shane Madej or the mysterious girl.

  
One store had recognised the mysterious woman, but they still had no name to pin to her. Devin was there. Covering the store if she would come back. She was working there undercover as a cashier.  
They had everything covered.

Literally everything.

Even Shane Madej.

  
This must be her work entirely. Or maybe she wasn’t working with Shane. Maybe he wasn’t the tall man in the video who abducted Jessica Fate. But then again, who could have the same handwriting as him. And he was using the same paper. How stupid.

  
But wait! Was he doing it on purpose? Was he leaving breadcrumbs?

  
Ryan made some space for the officers to mark the place and make photos.  
He watched them as he played with his thoughts.

  
Is this why he had returned? Did he want the mysterious girl to be locked up? Did he think that Ryan would help him with this? But then again, if he had wanted his help, he would have asked him right away, or not?

  
He wouldn’t have acted as if they didn’t knew each other when Ryan had come up the first time to his home with the warrant.

 

  
_What game were you playing this time, Madej?_

 

  
“You good there?”  
Ryan turned around as his partner came up to him and nodded, taking the coffee from her as she offered him a to-go cup.

  
“This is a mess. And we are down to three” She said and took a sip of her coffee.

  
“Three?”

  
“Well yeah. They are counting down, right? The marks on the dolls. It had started with seven. Now we have the doll with the fourth mark and we will soon receive another victim and the doll of the boy with the number three on it. Only two victims are left and the couple will leave for sure” Helen explained and Ryan nodded.

  
“We need more proof and we need to find her. We can still get her in for a dumb reason and get ourselves 24 hours. We just need some time” Ryan said and Helen nodded.

  
“But where the fuck is she”

  
“Lim and Ilnyckyj didn’t see her at the doll makers house. And that dude didn’t left since you have been there” Helen said and Ryan looked up at her.

  
“Maybe I should visit him again” He said and Helen sighed.

  
“Should I accompany you?”

  
“No. I will go alone. Just try to find the girl”

 

* * *

 

  
_Mister Madej leaned back as the two dolls were finished._

_He had already imprinted them._  
_Miss Rubins doll had the number two on it and the other female doll had the number one on it._

_The last victim._

  
_He had long ago finished the boy’s doll. Even before Ryan had visited him. He had just dropped it by Rubin’s house and had returned as detective Bergara had wanted to see his home once again. Where he had found Sara Rubin’s doll._

  
_Sara Rubin._

_The girl in command. His mothers apprentice. His mothers shadow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U know. The usual. Not beta-read. I just wanted to upload smth for u :v


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of their journey

After the murder of the sixteen year old boy who didn’t come home from a party at his friends house the phone stayed dead. No more reports of a kid gone missing.

Had they just stopped?

But the doll of the boy hadn’t turned up. There were still two victims left and three dolls. In addition there hadn’t been a letter this time. Or maybe they had missed it?

Kristin had found something out about the pain. It had been a new mixture and there was only one store in the city that made paint on request.

They had visited it instantly and gotten some information and their footage of their cameras in store.

The cashier had also said that she would call them when the girl would return.

“The man had also came in sometimes, but it had been the girl recently” The cashier had said as she had seen the photographs of the two.

Ryan had returned to the police station and since then nothing much had happened and the case was starting to get cold? Were the two backing out? Was it too risky since Shane was leaving so many signs?

But the two also hadn’t been talking to each other? The girl and Madej? Or were they staying in contact in another way? Since they haven’t spotted a phone in Shanes house and he also had no mobile phone, they had no clue how they had been communicating over the past few days. Or maybe they haven’t been talking at all. That was why there were no further abductions.

Ryan tensed up as Quinta walked up to his desk with an envelope in her hands.

The envelope.

It looked exactly like the others.

“It’s addressed to you” She said and placed it down with gloved hands.

Ryan looked at it as he also snapped on a pair of latex gloves and took it. He opened it and pulled out the letter. There was more on it than usual.

“Once she is gone, I will explain everything. Promise”

“What does this mean?” He asked and put it down, so that Quinta could make some photos of it and add it to the file.

“I trust you Bergara. Catch them before ‘she is gone’ will happen” Quinta said, concern filled her eyes.

She was worried about her detectives well-being, but also wanted the case to be over as soon as possible with no further harm.

“Find the proof you need. Find the girl”

Ryan flinched as his phone rang and he picked it up.

“LAPD, Missing Person Unit, Detective Bergara speaking” Ryan introduced himself and raised his eyebrows as he heard Lim’s voice on the other end.

In the next second he jumped up and called Helen, taking his own stuff and rushing out of the building with his partner right behind him.

Madej was on the move.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Mister Madej took a shower and got dressed in something dark. Black pants, black shoes, black shirt, black jacket, black hat. He had bagged up the two dolls and made his way out of the house._

_He was going to attend a funeral. A funeral he had been waiting for over the past years._

_He had got a message from Rubin. The society was here. And so was his mother._

_There would be a huge exhibition soon in one of the theatres of LA with many antique dolls. This was the time when the society searched for new doll makers and other people. Sewers, makers, teachers, killers._

_He had no bigger intentions for the society. They would probably vanish from LA as soon as Rubin and his mother would be dead. It was still better this way than leaving them be. Letting him kill more children only to turn them to dolls._

_Shane wasn’t even her real son. He had been one of the children in the basement, who had just too much interest in his ‘mothers’ work that she had let him roam upstairs. Back in the day as she had lived in Washington. She had repeated that behaviour. Locking children up in her basement, since she was lonely as fuck. And she had dragged Shane into this. He had dragged himself into this all on his own._

_And now he had to end it._

_He knew that his mother was visiting Rubin at the moment. And that the two women were alone. He also knew that a car with two cops was following him. He knew that Ryan would be there too soon, so he had to be quick. First Rubin and then his mother._

_He wondered if he would have enough time to set up a display, but that was the least of his worries._

_The time was the bigger issue._

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan pulled up to the house that had been Sara Rubin’s house over the past few days.

There were police cars everywhere and two ambulances. The dark street was illuminated by the cop cars. It was early evening, but it was already pretty dark. People were standing around and watching the spectacle.

It was a mess.

Ryan got out of his car and headed over to an officer, showing his badge. He was let through and walked over to the house.

In the same time he spotted him.

Shane Madej.

He was brought outside of the house, cuffed, face bruised. His nose was bleeding, the strangulation marks were worse than they had been before. His knuckles were blue and red from the blood. His black clothing was wet of blood.

The blond man looked up and in Ryans eyes as he passed him. He wasn’t smiling. He wasn’t crying. He looked relieved.

The detective raised his eyebrows as Shane spoke up with a raspy voice.

“You are alive”

It was more of a sigh.

Ryan couldn’t ask what it was about as the officers dragged him over to a van and drove away.

“Ryan! Look at this” Helen called out.

She had already walked inside the building as Ryan had his one sided conversation with Shane. The detective looked up as he heard his partners voice and walked up the small set of stairs and walked inside the building.

It was a mess.

There was blood everywhere. Ryan walked up to the living room where the body of the mysterious girl, aka Sara Rubin was laying on the couch. It was light blue.

Next to her on a painted chair was the doll of the boy.

Shane had taken his time. Oh boy.

“Ryan! Come on!” Helen yelled once again and he followed her voice to the garden.

He found her standing under a huge tree. He froze up as he saw the corpse hanging from one of the bigger branches. Next to her was the doll of Sara Rubin hanging. They would find out later that she had the number two imprinted on her.

“Holy fuck” Ryan whispered as he walked up to the corpse and looked in her face.

The woman haven’t even bothered to get surgery to hide her real face. She still looked like she had seven years ago on the CCTV footage of the park, that Shane had tried to steal.

“She is my past, she was my present, but she will never be my future” Helen read out from a letter she had found by the victim.

“It is signed. Shane Madej” She added and gave Ryan the letter as he reached out with his hand for it.

He looked over it and gave it back to Helen and walked away.

“Ryan?” She called out, but he just picked up his pace and ran over to a few bushes and bend over, emptying his stomach.

He felt so sick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you read this kind of stuff again?


	14. Chapter 14

Stockholm Syndrome.

 

They had brought Shane in an institution. That was his sentencing, after Madej's attorney had battled with the court. He had to spend the next 15 years in there. Doctors would take care of his sanity, while he was thinking about his work and what he had done. 

The doll of the last victim had never turned up, what only added to it. He had been the doll maker for Sara Rubin’s crimes, but the court didn't manage to pin the murders to the man. He was being suspected for being the accomplice and is being condemned only for the murders of Sara Rubin and his own mother. It had been stamped off as some kind of self-justice and treated as such. It had been easy to manipulate the court like that since Shane was a white priveleged man. 

With the help of psychiatrist, who had made a report about Shane’s mental stability, which they had written off as unstable since he had been used and abused by his mother as a child and used up until her death, Shane had actually managed to flee the death penalty.

Stockholm Syndrome is what the therapist had said and what he was in for and treated.

The prosecution itself had lasted for good two weeks after that he had been instantly brought in an asylum of some sorts.

 

* * *

 

 

The insitiution itself was one of the luxurious ones. He had been updated to the better class as an anonymous organization had offered to pay for ‘Mister Madej’s’ well-being.

The detective walked down the halls of the clean building, walking up to the room he had been searching for.

He knocked gently on the door and opened it after he waited a few seconds.

Ryan hadn’t been allowed by the interrogations as Quinta found out that Ryan had a past with the main suspect. They had also solved the case that had occurred seven years ago.

Shane had told them everything. But he hadn’t answered any question about his and Ryan’s past. The detective had spent the past days glued to the room behind the two way mirror. Listening to Shanes story. To his past. To his side of the story when they had been living together. He didn’t bring up the fight, but Ryan knew. He knew now what had moved the guy to act that way. And he forgave him. Everything. After hearing what Shane had been going through and why he had done that.

 

 

Ryan walked inside the clean white room, that was occupied by one specific person.

“Shane?” Ryan asked as he closed the door after entering.

The man in question looked up from where he was sitting and smiled softly as he spotted the detective.

“I’m so proud of you” Shane whispered.

It was a weak whisper.

“Is it true? You were one of them? A child in the basement?” Ryan asked and Shane nodded slowly as a response.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked you about your past. I shouldn’t have hit you” Ryan said as he walked up to the table that Shane was sitting by.

“It’s not your fault, Ryan. I kept it secret for a reason. I wanted to protect you”

“I …. “ But Ryan didn’t know what to say.

“I’m just so sorry” He whispered and looked down at his friend.

“They are gone now. And I am free. So there is really no reason for you to be sorry for” Shane said and smiled up at his friend.

“I just wished I could have helped you all those years ago. I wished you had stayed and told me everything. I wanted to protect you too, you know. You were really dear to me. You are. You are a good friend, Madej”

“Don’t. You are flattering me” Shane said with a small smirk.

There it was. That smirk that Ryan had missed all those years. That witty response. He had missed that guy. He had missed him all those years.

“At least I am free, that’s all what matters” Shane added and leaned back in his chair.

The man was at peace. The two women were dead and Ryan was save.

Nothing could bother him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this (mess).  
> Leave a comment if you found some things I can improve or just want to leave some critical critism :)  
> And leave a kudo if you simply liked it :*


End file.
